


Lily's Swan

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shapeshifting, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: This is a Lily Page Emma Swan pairing with Maleficent and Regina Mills pairing. Maleficent and Regina help Emma through what she has discovered.





	1. One

Lily's Swan  
Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

\-------------------------

Emma Swan was a very extremely angry person. So many things had happened to set off a series of events that led to this moment in her life. There was a darkness growing deep inside of the blonde sheriff of Storybrooke. She was pissed off at the Charmings, pissed off at Rumplestiltskin, pissed off at herself. She felt like her entire life had been one huge lie after another. She'd been born to be the Savior. Her choice to be whatever she wanted to be, had been taken away from her. Things had happened in her life that brought her to this moment. Everything had been planned, written in stone, it was foretold that she was to be the Savior. She absolutely hated it. She had not wanted that kind of responsibility. She hated it that events happened that dictated who she was to become. She wanted to break away from that mold and be someone else entirely. She wanted to be Emma Swan. Not the Savior, and certainly not one of those superficial heroes. And now she had killed Cruella only to find out that she really was never any danger to Henry. She would never have killed her son. But because she was a mother, Henry was her priority and she had done what she did in order to protect her son. Unfortunately, Cruella was just a pawn in fate’s design. Much like she herself was. And now because of fate, she had darkness growing inside her. Now she had dark thoughts in her head right now.

It was truly ironic. Before she'd been born, the Charmings had heard of her potential for darkness. Frightened, they’d taken things into their hands and found a way to rid her of the darkness by stealing Maleficent's unhatched child and putting Emma's darkness inside her before the baby had fallen into a portal. When she found out what the Charmings had done, and who that baby really was, she'd completely lost it. Emma was so angry, so pissed off that this happened to her childhood friend. Her best friend. The one person who she'd turned her back on. It caused her to have so much regret at having done that to Lily. It no longer mattered to her that Lily had lied to her and ruined her chances at having a family. It was a moot point now that she knew the Charmings were responsible for her being that way in the first place. Emma's own darkness had made Lily’s life a hard one. She felt responsible for having been born with the darkness that was now inside Lily. 

Emma gripped the back of the chair until her knuckles turned white. Emma growled, feeling like she was going to explode. She was so furious! She hated it that the Charmings had decided for her, what her future should be. They had not left things alone and had caused unnecessary pain to Maleficent and to Lily, all because they were afraid that Emma was fated to be a Villain herself. Snow White had called them monsters. Yet Emma had been forced to be a hero, a savior because they had not trusted Emma to make that decision herself. Unbeknownst to Emma, that lie was only the tip of the iceberg. Things were about to get so much worse before things would start to get better.

“Emma! Please! Don't do this. We had no choice… We..” Mary Margaret tried to justify their actions. She wanted Emma to understand what she had done, she felt was justifiable by the very reason Maleficent and her daughter were dragons and therefore monsters so it didn't really matter that she'd put Emma's darkness inside Maleficent's unhatched baby. 

They were at Granny's Diner, Maleficent had come to Emma and in front of everyone, had asked for Emma’s help in finding her daughter, Lily. She had then decided while she was talking with Emma, to reveal to her everything that her so called parents had done to them. She told her how they had been involved with the abduction of her missing daughter. Regina had moved from her seat to stand next to Emma and Maleficent and was shocked at what she was hearing.

Emma snapped then. “YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!!!!” There was an explosion of light bulbs, glass breaking, electrical fires breaking out as people exclaimed in surprise and fear and began running out of the Diner, screaming. “YOU destroyed Lily’s life without thinking of the DAMNED... CONSEQUENCES!!! Because of YOU…she… HER. LIFE. WAS. HELL!!!” The tables and chairs moved and slammed against the walls in every direction. Emma panted heavily, feeling her fury overcoming her. She knew she needed to get out of there. She was feeling overwhelming emotions flooding over her. She looked around, seeing what her rage and magic did and cursed as she took out the cash she had at hand and gave it to Granny. “Sorry.” She muttered before she ran out, needing to find a way to deal with what she'd found out.

Maleficent had been thoroughly surprised by the intensity of Emma’s fury. She'd not expected it from the normally calm blonde. To see the sort of powers the sheriff exhibited, had made her wonder at where the hell that came from. She looked at the Charmings with a truly dark smirk of satisfaction on her face. There was absolutely no way possible they were Emma’s parents. Not with the kind of powers Emma had just displayed. There just wasn't anything that showed that they were actually Emma’s parents. Hell even Neal had no powers whatsoever and he was supposed to be a child created by true love, like Emma right? She inhaled deeply noticing that they smelled nothing like the sheriff. She looked at a stunned Regina. “Now that's a very interesting scent.” She mused as she shook her head. Emma didn't smell human at all.

“What are you talking about Mal? What's going on?” Regina asked. She was trying to make sense of what happened. She was also reeling from everything that had happened between Emma and her parents. She was surprised to see what Emma had done. It was her first time ever seeing Emma lose control like that. She wondered where that came from.

The Charmings were shocked by how angry Emma was with them. They got mad at Maleficent and Mary Margaret snapped at the older woman. “Why did you do that?! You shouldn't have told our daughter anything and now because of you… everything is ruined!!!”

Regina wasn't having any of it. She got into Snow's face. “No no no no... How dare you?! You LIED to Emma. That's why she's very angry with you. How dare YOU do that to Maleficent and her daughter?! What the hell kind of people are you?!” Regina snapped at them. She huffed angrily, remembering exactly why she hated them in the first place. 

Ruby came up to them slowly and in shock as she looked at Mary Margaret. For so long, they’d been best friends, but right now she wasn't sure where things stood between them. “Ahem...Are you sure Emma is your daughter? Because she smells different… She doesn't smell anything like you. How could you d…”

Maleficent laughed then. “That's what I was wondering myself.” She smirked. She was glad the wolf said something. “She doesn't smell ANYTHING like you Charmings. She smells like the boy. HE is definitely her son.” She was absolutely getting a kick out of the whole situation. “Emma certainly did not come from the Shepherd’s loins or the Princess’ vagina.” She started cackling.

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise at this bit of news. She had not expected this turn of events. “Emma isn't a Charming?” She found herself smiling as she realized this was bigger than she was aware of. Oh yes things were getting very interesting indeed. She started snickering at Maleficent's choice of words.

Rumple arrived and answered, “No dearie Emma isn't.” He smiled, pleased with the direction things had taken with Emma. “She never was.”

“You're lying!!! That's not true! You told me… You knew we were… I was pregnant! We came to you and you said…” Mary Margaret was upset and very livid at Rumplestiltskin. “I gave birth to her! I named her…”

Rumple smirked. “You were barren as Snow White. But not as Mary Margaret. I needed you to name her. So I could use it to my advantage. The moment you gave me her name, I saw who she really was. I said she would be the Savior. She would break the curse. But it was your actions that cursed Emma's True Love.” He giggled at the looks of shock and surprise around him. “You made Maleficent's daughter the vessel for Emma’s darkness. At the same time, I made you the vessel to bring Emma into the world.” He clapped his hands gleefully. “Emma will find Lily and bring her home. What did you call Maleficent and her sweet little babe? Oh yes! Monsters!!! Emma and Lily are forever connected. Once she finds HER dragon… They will be bonded forever... Mated. Nothing you can do will stop what must happen, dearies.” He giggled evilly, pleased with himself.

Maleficent threw her head back and cackled again at the turn of events. She loved the sweet irony of the whole situation. She loved how everything would come full circle for them. Especially her daughter. She had an evil smirk on her face at what it all meant. She couldn't wait to see where things would go with Emma and Lily. In fact, she was very much looking forward to it all. She felt extremely protective of Emma now that she knew Emma and Lily belonged together. It meant that Emma would become her daughter in law, she was going to be a part of their family. “Well in that case, I’d better go find Emma. Coming darling?” She looked at Regina.

“No!!! You stay away from our daughter…” Mary Margaret started. The last thing she wanted was for Maleficent or her demon daughter to get their hands on her Emma.

Maleficent laughed evilly. “I absolutely will not. She doesn't want anything to do with you, Snow. You lost. Regina and I will be the ones to help her pick up the pieces. Not you two.” She smirked, taking such pleasure at their despair.

The Mayor wanted more than anything to make sure Emma was okay. The blonde sheriff was her best friend. It shocked her to no end to hear what was going on with the Charmings and to hear what Rumple had said, it made her realize they needed to be there for Emma. She knew that Emma wouldn't want to face the Charmings. She smiled at Maleficent and looked at Ruby. “Keep an eye on Henry until I call you.” She looked at her son who was also in shock. “Stay with Ruby and Granny. We will find your mother and make sure she's okay.” She promised.

Henry nodded. “Okay mom.” He moved to sit at a bar stool, not feeling comfortable being around Mary Margaret or David right now. 

Ruby sat with him, keeping him company. She couldn't believe her old friend. What Snow and Charming had done to Maleficent a long time ago, bothered her. She felt as if she didn't know her anymore and had glared hard at the teacher. She'd remembered a time before she found out that she was really a wolf, how Snow White really felt about the beast. She'd called her wolf a monster, not realizing the wolf was what Ruby was.

Regina couldn't believe how much things had changed since Emma stormed out of the Diner. She knew her son’s mother deserved to know what else had been revealed in her absence. “So… Lily and Emma? How do you feel about that?” She was glad to know that Emma wasn't a Charming like she'd thought.

Maleficent chuckled. “Surprisingly happy. I just love the irony of it. All I want is for my daughter to be happy and if Emma makes her happy, that makes me happy. I feel protective of her. Like I want to know more about her.”

Regina smiled knowingly. “You’ll find she's nothing like the Charmings. Thankfully so. When I first met her, I had no idea how much she would affect my life. It's also ironic. She was supposed to be the savior, but she protected me from those so called heroes. She wouldn't let any of them kill me. I realized I loved having her as my ally, my best friend more than having her as my enemy. Now I realize I made the right choice. Our son, Henry is the reason we are a family.”

Maleficent smiled, but needed to ask. “And how do you feel about Lily becoming a part of the equation? Is it going to bother you, knowing my daughter will be a part of Henry's life too?” She wanted to know if there was going to be a problem if Lily was going to be Emma’s mate. Would Regina be jealous that Emma would spend more time with Lily now?

Regina chuckled. “I'm sure she is a much better choice than the Pirate who loves chasing after Emma so that will be a very welcome change.” She smirked. “After all, Lily's a dragon like you right?” When Maleficent nodded, Regina grinned. “Well then, the pirate has nothing on her since they seem to have history together.” She replied. “I want Emma to be happy. She deserves it after everything she's been through.”

They found Emma in the woods with her yellow bug. She was sitting on the hood of her car with a box of liquor and a pack of beer sitting next to her. She had a trash bag full of cans and tins which was open and she’d arranged the cans on a wooden fence and was shooting at them. It was clear she had skills as a sharpshooter, never missing a shot as she made the cans dance. She had a bottle of beer in her other hand and was drinking. She then noticed she wasn't alone anymore. “Regina… Maleficent.” She was surprised to see Maleficent had decided to come with Regina. She sighed heavily as she began firing more rounds. She was still feeling angry.

“What are you thinking about, Emma?” Regina moved to take the box of liquor and placed them on the ground as she moved to sit next to her. She knew Emma came to this spot whenever she wanted to let the steam out. She didn't blame her for being upset, and she wanted to be there for her friend.

“How I wish I never met Mary freaking Margaret.” Emma growled angrily, firing more shots.

Maleficent looked at the box of bottles and smiled knowingly. “Maybe you need a drinking buddy or two?” She smirked as she took one bottle of cinnamon whiskey and opened it. She winked at Emma when she got her attention.

Emma stopped firing her gun as she looked over at the dragon, in surprise. Since when were they on friendly speaking terms? She thought about Lily and it hit her. Of course. That explained why. Maleficent was her childhood friend’s mother. The dragon still needed her help in finding Lily. So of course she'd have to be friendly. She nodded. “Sure, why not.”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s reaction to what the dragon suggested. “That's a good idea. Count me in.” She waved her hand and the three of them had cups in their hands as Maleficent poured their drinks.

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face. “We can all agree that we share in a mutual hatred for Snow White.” Her eyes had a wicked gleam in them.

Emma had an equally dark smile on her face as she raised her cup in agreement and the three of them knocked their drinks together before they downed their liquor. 

“Why did it have to happen? Why did I kill you when Rumple told me to? Why did those damned Charmings do that to you and… And Lily?” Emma started talking as Maleficent filled their cups again. She downed another shot of whiskey as she continued talking. It was all coming out. “Am I supposed to be dark instead of the Savior? What the hell am I supposed to do? Who the hell am I supposed to be? Was I supposed to be a villain instead of a hero?” It became clear that she'd been thinking a lot about what happened.

Regina hugged Emma. “You're supposed to be YOU. Not what they want you to be. Don't let them take advantage of you again. Let's make a deal, Em-ma.” She smiled, sharing a look with Mal before she continued. “Whatever you decide to do with your life... I will agree not to let anyone tell me who I should be. I gave up being the evil queen just to get a taste of the other side. I want to go back to being whole again once you find yourself Emma. If they don't like it, too bad, screw them. You shouldn't have to be someone you aren't. If we help you get what they took from you… You can decide who you want to be and we will support your decision and be there for you every step of the way.” She promised. “Right Mal?”

“You’ve got that right.” Maleficent smiled knowingly at Regina before she turned and looked at Emma. “I don't hold anything against you anymore. You didn't really kill me. I was just in another form for a while. Besides, now that I know the truth of what happened... I want to be your friend.” She assured her. “After you left, things got even more interesting back at the diner.” She chuckled as she moved to sit on Emma’s other side, scooting closer to Emma so the three of them sat hip to hip.

Emma was surprised to hear what Maleficent said and couldn't help but wonder what had changed the dragon's mind about her. “What happened back there?” She asked, her curiosity piqued as she relaxed more.

Regina chuckled as she drank another shot with Mal and Emma. “A lot. But Mal and Ruby called it first. They both knew something none of us did. And then Rumplestiltskin showed up and confirmed it…” She smirked. “You're going to need to brace yourself dear.” She nudged her friend gently and smiled.

“Brace myself for what?” Emma asked, taking another shot. She let Maleficent and Regina try their hand at shooting.

Maleficent answered with a very wry chuckle. “After you caused everything to explode and crash at Granny's, I knew there was absolutely no way possible for you to be the daughter of Snow White or her Prince Charming. You smell nothing like them darling. Right after I came to that conclusion, Ruby came out and said the very same thing I was thinking.” She laughed softly before continuing. “Wolves and Dragons have a very strong sense of smell.” She smiled as she tapped her nose. “You have a very unique type of scent. And you darling, do not smell human.”

The blonde’s eyes widened at this. “But… Why would Rumplestiltskin tell me one thing and then change his story? He made a big freaking deal about me being the product of true love. Of being their daughter. I mean... What the hell?!” Emma was starting to get upset again. She hated it when people played games with her life. At the same time, things were starting to make sense and click into place.

The dragon sighed. “I know we haven't known each other very long. But I have no reason to lie to you Emma. Trust me when I say you are not their daughter. You’ve known Ruby longer right? Has she ever lied to you? Do you trust Regina to tell you the truth? You're friends, yes?” Maleficent asked.

Regina took Emma’s drink from her hand and replaced it with her own hand. “You can't ever trust Rumplestiltskin. He will lie to get what he wants. He will trick you into doing things for him. He always has an agenda. I should know. He used to be my mentor. Mal was also my mentor. They both taught me to be who I am. I trust Maleficent more than I trust that imp. I won't lie to you Emma. Not now, not ever. You and I share a son. And I get a very good feeling you and Maleficent will become the best of friends and very soon. Emma, you can trust her.” She smiled.

“I do trust you.” Emma nodded as she looked at Regina. “I always have.” She then looked at Maleficent. “I trust you… Friend.” She smiled. She knew she could trust her. Her inner lie detector didn't go off so she knew the dragon was being honest. She trusted her. It was a feeling she had and Emma had always trusted her instincts. They never failed her.

In response to that, Maleficent smiled and winked as she took Emma's other hand into her own. “Can… Could you please tell me about Lily? How did you know her? I heard what you said to Mary Margaret about Lily and it sounded like you knew her. Did you?” She asked, she was very glad they were friends now.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she thought back to the life she knew. She had not told Regina everything that happened to her as she grew up. But now it was time especially since Maleficent was Lily's mother. She didn't blame her for wanting to know more about her daughter. It was time she knew everything that had happened. She looked down at her hands which were being held by both women.

“It's okay Emma. We're not going anywhere. Let us be here for you.” Regina encouraged her to share her story with them. Maleficent nodded in agreement as she squeezed her hand gently in encouragement.

Emma swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she nodded. “Regina knows I was abandoned as a baby. The Charmings basically threw me away when I was barely an hour old and I was brought to this world. Pinocchio went with me. But he left too. He was just a kid. I was moved from foster home to foster home all my life. It happened a couple times a year. People just didn't want to have anything to do with me. Things always happened around me as I grew up. You saw what I did back at Granny's. Things like that always happened around me as I grew up. Before magic came back to Storybrooke, this was a world without magic. Yet that didn't hold true for me. I always had magic, no matter what happened. What you saw at Granny's is just a small part of what I can do. I freaked people out. They were afraid of me. I was always being thrown around. Never finding stability. Never finding a place to call my own. I was bullied, beaten, raped, even drugged when they found out I wasn't normal. They’d drug me in order to get away with what they did to me. I tried my best to hide who I was. But the older I got, the stronger I got. I started fighting back hard. I always ran away when things got out of control. But the system always found me and brought me back. I was forced to go through it all over again and again. I’d get into trouble. I stole in order to survive when I was living on the streets. That's how I met Lily.” Emma smiled at the memory. “She'd caught me stealing pop tarts and saved my neck when security stopped me. She came up to me with a cart and flashed a credit card she'd stolen. They had no choice but to let me go.” Emma smiled. “We became fast friends and we connected. We felt drawn to each other. We made plans to get together. And she told me a story after I told her that I was a foster kid. She said she was too. And then this guy chased after us and she claimed he was social services. It wasn't until later when we broke into a house and made promises to be friends forever, to be together always… We made a video after we stole a camera. But then the people who owned the house came home and we tried to run away, but not before the police arrived and this man came for Lily… That was when I found out he was really her adoptive father and not with social services like Lily had claimed. I forgave her for the lie because we had so much fun together. We exchanged our phone numbers and promised to stay in touch. Of course the foster family I had been with had kicked me out and I was back in the system waiting to be put with yet another family.” Emma sighed heavily. “Then I had to go through it all again. This time, the family I was with seemed more promising albeit more strict. We planned to go camping and one day, I went to the garage to get a sleeping bag. I heard someone moving around in there and that's when I found Lily. She'd found me.” Emma smirked at this. “She was hiding in there having run away from her family. She begged me to let her stay with me. She'd gotten into trouble with the law. Her ex boyfriend was the leader of a robbery gang and she had been caught on camera with a gun he’d given her. She had wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle. We came up with a story of how we knew each other and my family allowed her to stay with us for two weeks. She went camping with us and we had so much fun together until one day she asked me to go back to her old house to get her necklace. I was willing to do anything for her. So I left and got it for her. When I got back…” 

Emma shook her head and sighed again, signaling that the story was getting harder for her to talk about. She continued. “The police were there and my foster parents confronted me with how they’d found out Lily wasn't who we said she was. They found out she'd been involved with the robbery and that she'd also stolen from my foster parents. They told me they wanted nothing to do with me.” Emma sighed, shaking her head. “I was upset. I was mad because that was the same day we’d declared our love for one another. I felt betrayed. She'd lied to me again. I told her... I said I didn't want to ever see her again.” Emma sniffled and wiped her tears away. 

“That was the last time I saw her. I never stopped thinking about her, wondering how she was doing… If she was okay...if she was happy?” Emma whispered. “We were kids and I turned my back on the only friend I ever had. And then today, when… When I heard about…” She began shaking with fury. “When I heard what those damned Charmings did… To you...to Lily…” Her voice cracked as she began sobbing, her face became distorted as rage bubbled beneath the surface. The wind around them picked up.

Maleficent lifted Emma's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing her hand gently before bringing it to her own wet cheeks in a very tender way. Her heart had broken when she heard Emma’s story. She could feel the love Emma still had for Lily. She knew without a doubt that there was absolutely nothing that Emma wouldn't do for her Lily. Maleficent knew right then and there, that there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Emma either. Like them, Emma had been a victim of circumstances.

Emma looked through her tears at Maleficent and saw the tender look in her eyes. Her chin trembled as she cried again. “Why? Why aren't you angry with me?”

Maleficent pulled Emma closer and held her in her arms. “Because you love my daughter. You loved her even when she hurt you. I'm so sorry for what you’ve been through. I need to know… Will you please find my daughter and bring her home to me?” She looked at Emma. “You still love her so much don't you?”

Emma nodded. “Yes I do. I really do. I promise I will find her and bring her back. I can never forgive them for what has been done to either one of you.” Things were going to change now. She would see to it that Maleficent was reunited with Lily. She didn't know what would happen when she saw Lily, but she wanted to make things right between them again.

Regina wiped at her own tears. She didn't blame Emma for feeling that way. She could see the determination in Emma's eyes. “I’d like to go with you, Emma. If you will let me. Maybe Henry can stay with Mal. I doubt he would want to stay with the Charmings. Speaking of which… We still need to find your real parents.”

Maleficent smiled. “I’d like to help you with that. It's the least I can do since you are helping me find my daughter.”

Emma finally smiled as she wiped her tears away. “Thank you, I’d like that.” She nodded.

“Let's go get our son.” Regina smiled and hugged Emma. “When do you plan to leave?” She asked.

“Hopefully tomorrow morning. I'm going to make a call or two, and see if I can find out where she is. Then I'll start packing. The sooner the better.” Emma really wanted to find Lily and nothing was going to stop her.

Maleficent smiled happily, feeling like things were going to be better for them now. She didn't tell Emma what she knew would happen, but she was looking forward to the future. She hugged Emma. “Thank you darling.”

They left for the Diner and when Emma walked into Granny's, Ruby ran over to Emma and hugged her friend tightly. “Are you going to be okay now? I'm so sorry for what happened to you. They shouldn't have done that to you.” She noticed the three women had been drinking. Maleficent and Emma didn't seem to be affected, but the mayor was slightly tipsy. 

Henry ran out as well and hugged his blonde mother tightly. “You're back! Don't scare me like that again. I was worried about you.”

“I'm sorry Kid. I love you and I didn't mean to scare you.” Emma kissed his head and held him for a while. She looked at Ruby and Granny. “You're apologizing to me? I wrecked this place. I should be…”

Maleficent smiled at the special moment between Emma and her son, Henry. She knew that Emma would do anything for her family. So would Regina.

“Don't worry your pretty head. You paid for the damages and then some.” Granny smiled. “It's alright child. The blame is not on you. Ruby and I don't blame you for reacting like that. Now that was some fancy fireworks you did.” She chuckled as she turned the closed sign and had them sit down so she could serve them some dessert and drinks. “It's on the house.”

“Thank you.” Emma was touched by their kindness and decided to make some calls while they enjoyed their dessert.

Henry noticed how Maleficent sat with his moms. He could see the dragon cared about Emma. He wondered what had happened, after they found his ma, but said nothing. He would just have to see what would happen next.

Regina could see how curious Henry was and smiled at her son. “Your mother is going to help Maleficent find her daughter. And I'm going with her.” She explained.

Henry smiled. “I'm glad. She's good at finding people. I know she'll find her.” Maleficent smiled when she heard what Henry said.

Not much later, Emma scribbled on a paper and then hung up. “I have her last known address right here. Looks like Regina and I will be leaving first thing in the morning.” Emma smiled.

The dragon lit up at this. “I know you’ll find her. Thank you so much darling. I love you.” She hugged her tightly.

Emma smiled, her heart going to the dragon. “Love ya too.”

Regina smiled at Henry. “You can stay with Maleficent at my place, or you can stay here with Granny and Ruby. The choice is yours.”

Emma smiled. “It's up to you Kid.”

Henry smiled. “I love staying with Granny and Ruby. But I would like to get to know Mal. Cause it looks like something happened with you guys and I want to know what happened. She can tell me everything.”

Maleficent chuckled. “If it's alright with your moms, I’d like that very much and maybe you can even help me out while they are out.” She winked.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina head out to get Lily and bring her home. Maleficent has fun rubbing it in the Charmings faces that Lily is Emma's true love... Emma reunites with Lily and they bond...

Lily's Swan  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

\-------------------------

Morning came around and Emma and Regina had already packed their bags into the car. They ate together at Granny's with Maleficent and Henry for breakfast. Granny had even packed them some meals for their trip, wanting to make sure they were fed and taken care of. Ever since what happened the previous day, Granny and Ruby also felt protective of Emma and when the Charmings came inside to order some breakfast, Ruby had glared at them, taking her sweet time serving them. Mary Margaret had noticed the way they were being treated and was appalled by her behavior. She thought Ruby was supposed to be her best friend.

“Ruby?!” She didn't like it when the wolf ignored her like that. She then noticed where Emma was and stood up and moved over to her daughter. “Emma, please we need to talk. You can't seriously be considering helping Maleficent and her demon daughter! They're monsters! Please listen to me, she's a villain, she's evil... you can't be…”

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes, growling at Mary Margaret, she replied sardonically as the lights flickered. “You don't get to tell me what to do. Never again! You did this to Mal and to Lily. I will NEVER EVER forgive you for what you’ve done to them. Stay the hell away from me, my son, my family. That now includes Regina, Maleficent and Lily.” She felt Maleficent put her hand on her arm and turned to look at the older blonde.

The dragon smiled knowingly at Emma as she then caressed her cheek and then stood up and moved to stand toe to toe with Mary Margaret, towering over the petite woman. “You heard Emma. Stay away from us unless you want to become my meal.” Her eyes glowed threateningly, letting her know she meant business and wasn't playing games with her.

Mary Margaret's eyes got wide as she spoke nervously. “But we never meant for that to happen to you. We need your forgiveness. You're still an evil villain but…”

Maleficent scoffed at Mary Margaret and her very conditional methods. “I will never forgive you. It's not my forgiveness you want. You can talk all you want. But I know who you really are. It's your own fault this happened. Not mine and certainly not Lily’s and not even Emma’s.” She got into her face. “Emma's made her choice. You messed with her, and you messed with my family. Mine. And you will pay for that.” She was clearly protective of Emma.

Mary Margaret was aghast. “She's not yours! She never will be! You can't just…”

Maleficent laughed darkly at her nemesis. “Oh yes Emma is a part of my family now whether or not you like it. You heard what Rumple said. I love her as if she were mine and I would never do to her what you did.” She was very much looking forward to having Lily home where she belonged. She wanted to see the look on those pathetic Charmings’ faces when Emma brought her daughter home.

Emma was more than ready to leave. She wanted to get out of there and get to Lily. The sooner, the better. She moved and kissed Henry’s head lovingly and nodded at Ruby and Granny before she got up with Regina. She then moved over to Maleficent and hugged her tightly in front of a fuming Mary Margaret. “Thank you, Mal. I love you too. We're going now to get Lily. I’ll call you as soon as I find her.” She promised, smiling when Maleficent kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you darling. Drive safe.” The dragon had murmured to them. She smiled when Emma and Regina left to get her daughter.

After Emma and Regina left, Maleficent smirked evilly at the petite teacher. “You call me and my daughter monsters, just because we're dragons, yet you also beg for my forgiveness. It doesn't work that way.” She had a self satisfied smile on her face. “You're too late, Snow. Emma is going to bring MY daughter home. Rumple said it. Emma and Lily are fated to be together. That's right. The same one YOU stole from me. Emma hates what you and your lap dog did to Lily. You think she will ever forgive you?” She laughed evilly. “She won't. Lily is her True Love. Emma will be mated to my daughter Lily and there's nothing you can do about it. Yes! Mated to a dragon. How's that for karma?” She grinned wickedly as the Charmings paled at what she said. She felt truly smug as she sat back down, smiling when Ruby refilled her cup. She shared a knowing smile with Henry and allowed him to have a milkshake.

Soon, Regina and Emma were on their way to finding Lily. Regina couldn't help but to be curious. “Did you tell your Pirate that you were leaving?” Regina had a wicked smirk on her face. She never pretended to like the one handed wonder, and had enjoyed letting Emma know it every chance she got. She loved teasing her about it. Now that she had heard what Rumple had said about Lily being Emma's true love, she wanted to see what Emma would have to say about that pirate. She knew Emma had yet to find out where things stood between herself and Lily but wanted to test her.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Did you want me to?” She looked at her best friend. “Do you really want me to turn this car around and go find Killian?” She smirked, knowing very well what her answer would be.

Regina scoffed and shook her head. “Don't you dare. You know how I feel about Captain Guyliner.” She smirked. “Would you make Lily wait for you, while he slobbers all over you?” She had a victorious look on her face when she saw the way Emma grimaced at the thought of that pirate kissing her. “I didn't think so.” She chuckled, loving the look on Emma's face.

Emma remained quiet for a while, deep in thought. She kept thinking about what it would be like to see Lily after all these years of being apart. They’d made a few stops, making sure the gas was full and stopping for bathroom breaks.

“Are you okay Emma?” Regina asked after a while, when she realized Emma wasn't in a talkative mood.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, sorry, I'm just thinking.”

“About Lily?” Regina asked with a knowing smile. “You miss her.” She watched the blonde’s reaction to what she said.

Emma nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. “I do. You know we didn't leave on good terms, the last time I saw her. I just hope she can forgive me.”

Regina nodded. “I'm sure she will. If you have this special bond with her, she'll forgive you.” The brunette smiled.

“You think so?” Emma asked as she bit her lip in contemplation.

“I don't just think so, I know she will.” Regina promised. “It's a feeling I have. From what you have said about her, the connection you share with her is something really special. It drew you to each other didn't it?” She pointed out.

Emma smiled and nodded as she remembered the connection between them. Soon, they arrived at the last known address belonging to Lily. They parked the car and moved inside and found her apartment. Emma knocked a few times before a man answered the door.

“What the hell do you want?! We're not buying...” He moved to close the door.

Emma pushed the door back, not letting him shut the door in her face. “I'm looking for Lily Page. Where is she?” She noticed he smelled like he’d been drinking.

The man scoffed incredulously. “I kicked that bitch out. She owed me money. She's probably dead or in jail or in a shelter. I don't care. Wherever she is, the fucking bitch deserves it and so much more.” 

Emma saw red when she heard what the bastard said. She grabbed him by his throat and began whaling at him, beating him to a bloody pulp. She felt something else inside of her, threatening to come out as she growled. Her eyes flashed golden before turning crimson as her teeth sharpened. She kept at it until she felt his hot blood pour into her mouth while she tore into his throat, tearing it out ferociously.

Regina called to her when that happened, having been in shock at what she'd just witnessed. “Emma, stop. You killed him. He’s gone.”

Emma turned to look at Regina, seeing the shock in her eyes. She gasped in dismay as she ran outside and as soon as she got to her car, she'd changed into clean clothes. She’d cleaned herself up with wet wipes and sat in her car with her head on the steering wheel, afraid that she'd messed up her friendship with Regina.

When Regina returned, Emma had a hard time facing the brunette. After Regina slid into the passenger seat, she watched Emma, seeing how upset she was. She sighed deeply. “Emma, look at me. Please.” She reached out and caressed her hand. “What's wrong?” She could see that the blonde was clearly upset over what happened.

Emma gasped, blinking at her a few times as she finally looked at her. “You saw me kill him. You must think I'm a monster now.”

“No Emma. I was just surprised by what I saw. I'm still finding out more things about you. It's why we need to find your birth parents. You are definitely a shapeshifter.” Regina chuckled and smiled. “I'm just curious about what else you can do. Just because you killed that bastard, doesn't mean I would think any less of you. He deserved it and so much more, Emma. I'm so proud to be your best friend. I wouldn't want you to change. I love you the way you are. If you can accept me as I am, why shouldn't I accept you the way you are?” She pointed out as she squeezed Emma's hand in assurance.

Emma smiled with relief at what she said to her. “Thank you, Regina. That means alot to me.” She hugged her. “What should we do with the body?” She asked.

“Don't worry about it, Em-ma. I took care of it for you.” She assured her with a smile. “What are friends for?” She would always make sure Emma was safe, no matter what.

Emma smiled, knowing if the roles were reversed, she would do the same thing for Regina and for her family. “Thanks Regina.” She murmured. They drove for a while until she almost hit a wolf and then turned onto another road in order to avoid hitting it. She sighed with relief as they drove to a gas station that also had a restaurant. “Let's stop here, get gas and maybe some coffee?” She suggested.

“Coffee sounds good to me right now.” Regina smiled as Emma got the gas while she moved into the restaurant and got a table for them.

A few minutes later, Emma joined her and smiled when a waitress came and poured them some coffee. “Hey thanks…” Her voice trailed as she noticed a certain birthmark. “Lily? Is that you?”

Regina heard Emma and turned to look at the waitress. This was her? She could sense the darkness inside this waitress, yet she could also tell this was Maleficent's daughter.

Lily gave a start when she recognized the blonde. “Emma? What are you doing here?” She whispered. It had been a long time since she last saw her. Emma still affected her very deeply as she thought back to the last time she saw the blonde.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the waitress. “I came for you, Lily. I know what I said a long time ago. I was young and angry. I wish I never turned my back on you.” She murmured. Lily had grown into a beautiful woman.

Lily’s heart began beating faster, when she saw the way Emma was looking at her. She needed to know where things stood between them. “But you said you wanted nothing to do with me.” She had a look of hurt in her eyes. “I never stopped thinking about you… About us.” She admitted as she bit her lip.

Emma reached out and took a hold of Lily's hand, tracing the birthmark tenderly. “I didn't mean what I said Lily. I was a kid. I got into trouble not too long after we went our separate ways. But I never stopped thinking about you, Lily.” She felt the connection between them growing even more stronger. “I miss you so much it hurts.” She admitted.

Lily gasped, hearing the truth in her voice and believing her. The connection between them was impossible to ignore. It drew them even closer. She sobbed as she threw her arms around her neck. “I miss you Emma! I'm so sorry for hurting you with my lies. I've lived with this regret for so long. When I said I loved you, I meant it. That wasn't a lie.” She promised.

Emma couldn't hold back any longer as she pulled Lily flush against her body and kissed her passionately. She didn't even notice that Regina had taken her phone out and was videotaping this special moment she was sharing with Lily. 

Regina had a huge smile on her face. Oh Regina could definitely see the sparks flying between Emma and Lily. She could almost hear fireworks going off. It was clear that the filthy pirate was the farthest from Emma's mind and she was happy about it.

Lily's boss began yelling at her to get her ass back to work. Lily groaned in frustration as she panted. “Let me take care of this. Don't go anywhere.” She smiled as she moved to the back of the kitchen.

Emma was all smiles as she sat down after watching Lily retreat to the back. She turned to look at at a grinning Regina.

Her best friend had a sly grin on her face. “Well that was a kiss to end all kisses, Em-ma.” She smirked knowingly. “I approve.” She winked. Emma definitely looked happier now that she'd finally been reunited with Lily. “She's definitely better than that Pirate.”

“Pirate who?” Emma chuckled, seeing the truly smug smile on Regina’s face. “I’d better go see if Lily's okay.” She got up and moved to the back. When she got there, she could see Lily was having an argument with her boss.

“I want my cut! You can't keep me here. I said I quit.” Lily slammed her hands on the table, glaring at her boss.

The man sneered as he moved and grabbed Lily’s elbows. “If you quit, you can't come back. Forget about your cut. That ain't my problem.”

Emma saw red then. “Get your hands off my girl!!! Give her what she wants or I will make sure food inspection shuts down this place and puts you out of business.” She growled.

“You can't do that!” The man exclaimed as he removed his hands from Lily.

Emma sneered. “You wanna find out? I’ve got connections. All I have to do is call my buddy…” Emma took out her phone and prepared to dial the number she had memorized.

“No! No! Wait! Please!” He grabbed the money out of the safe and tossed it at Lily. “Here, take it and leave please!” He was more than eager to get them out of there, not wanting any more trouble.

Lily gave him a very cold chuckle as she grabbed the money and threw her apron at him before she grabbed her purse.

“Smart choice.” Emma smirked darkly at the asshole as she felt Lily grab her hand and they ran out of the restaurant together.

Regina got up when she saw how Emma and Lily had burst out of the kitchen and run outside. She smirked knowingly, having gotten a taste of what kind of trouble they could get into together. She walked outside to find them making out by the car.

Emma moaned as she kissed Lily passionately, already feeling the rush from what they had done in the kitchen. She smirked when she heard Regina’s high heels approaching them.

Lily looked at the other brunette, sizing her up. “Who are you?” She was feeling possessive of Emma and it showed.

Emma chuckled. “Meet my best friend, Regina. She came with me to get you love.” She looked at Regina. “Meet the love of my life, Lilith Page.” She murmured.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “Nice to meet you Lily, It's good to see Emma finally getting her happy ending with you dear.”

Lily's eyes widened in recognition. “Oh yeah I know who you are. Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and the Evil Queen herself.” She smirked.

“How do you know all about that?” Emma was shocked as was Regina.

“How did you know about me?” Regina asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do you want the long or short version?” Lily sighed as she looked at them.

Regina looked at them. “How about I drive and you two can play catch up while telling us what you know?” She suggested.

Lily nodded and looked at Emma. “Please, please don't think I'm crazy. Please promise to keep an open mind.” She didn't want their reunion to start on a sour note.

Emma smiled at Regina and nodded as she tossed her car keys at Regina. “Come on Lil, let's get in the back seat. I want you to tell us everything. You might be surprised at what we do know.” She led Lily into the back seat while Regina got behind the wheel and soon, they were on their way.

Lily held onto Emma's hand as she then proceeded to tell them of how she met the Apprentice after their fight and how he’d revealed everything to her. Her parentage, Storybrooke, the curse, how the curse would eventually be broken, how there was a Savior. How they believed the savior was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, how the Imp Rumplestiltskin lied about the Savior and her connection to the Charmings. How there was more to the savior and her parentage. She explained how the Charmings kidnapped Lily from her mother. How her darkness had come from the Savior and that as a result, they were forever connected. How they had met as kids and formed a connection that would lead them back to each other.

Emma gasped at this revelation. “Why do I get the feeling you know exactly who, what I am?”

Lily kissed her hand. “Because I do. The Apprentice prepared me for this. I could have found my way to Storybrooke and made the Charmings pay for what they've done to us. They know more than they've told you, Emma. Snow White made a deal with Rumplestiltskin, agreeing to carry you to term so you would become the Savior. She knew she wasn't your real mother. He instructed her on how to find the Apprentice so he could put your darkness inside me. They used dark magic when that happened. The Apprentice told me the whole truth and made me promise not to try anything because he knew you would find me when the time was right and then I would be able to go to Storybrooke with you. Rumplestiltskin not only helped Snow to steal me from my mother. He did the same thing with you and stole you from your mother. You’ve already crossed paths with your birth mother, not knowing she really was your mom.” Lily whispered. “And now I need to find my mom too. I want to make everyone pay for what they've done to us. I love you so much it makes me so angry…”

Emma gasped, feeling like all the heat vanished from her body as she began shaking. “Stop the car. Stop the car Regina.” She panted. She could feel her powers threatening to get out of control again.

“Oh shit… Not again.” Regina muttered as she pulled over onto a private road and shut the car off.

Emma got out of the car and began pacing back and forth, trying to digest this bit of information that Lily shared with her.

“Emma? Are you okay?” Lily asked, concerned about her.

Regina ran her hand through her hair and looked at Lily. “You know who her mother is? What else do you know?”

Lily nodded. “I know who her mom is, who my mom is. I know Maleficent is my mother.”

Emma moved over to Lily. “Yes she is.” She confirmed before continuing. “Your mother wants to meet you. She asked me to find you and bring you home. What else do you know about my mother?”

“She's not human for one. She's a goddess and an elemental deity. She's a shapeshifter and can take on any form she wants to. Male or female. She has so many names, she's the goddess of death and rebirth. Creation and destruction. Love and war. She doesn't really remember who she is or that she can never die. She protected you from Rumplestiltskin and as a result, lost her memory of being your mom. When she thought she destroyed herself in order to save Storybrooke from the curse she cast, she never really died. Rumple simply put her in a place where she couldn't stop him from getting to you. He took her memories from her. He has absolutely no idea what you are capable of. Your father is also a god too.”

Emma stumbled back as she was hit hard by what Lily told her. She finally pieced together who her mother was. “The Snow Queen? Ingrid? She's alive? She's my… Mom? Rumple has her?”

Regina’s jaw dropped at this revelation. She gasped. It was starting to make so much sense and explained what happened at the diner the other day.

Lily nodded. “Yes, Emma. He does. You're the only one who can destroy him. Rumplestiltskin has no idea who your father is. But you are stronger than him. I know you want to make him pay for what he has done and I want to help you Emma. Together we will take care of them.” Lily pulled Emma closer and kissed her with urgency. “I promise you, everything the Apprentice told me is true. I know what will happen once you kill Rumple. But it needs to happen. No mortal can handle the kind of power he has. He’s dying. His heart can't take it anymore. You have the power to make it yours and make it so no other potential dark one will ever be able to take that power from you.”

Regina gasped. “So that's what Maleficent meant when she said Rumple wanted you to be dark, Emma. This is what his plan has been all along. Are you sure that's the best thing to happen for Emma?” She asked Lily.

Lily nodded. “Yes because she's not human. She is a goddess and so much more powerful than Rumplestiltskin. He never factored into who Emma’s father is. He thinks her father is a mere mortal. Once she kills him, there will be no loophole for him to return. She would be able to free her mother, and be reunited with her.” She caressed Emma's face and inhaled deeply, smelling certain things about her. “Emma and I were always destined to be together. I cannot lie to you anymore my love. And I won't. When we were kids, our powers were still growing, and there was a lot of turmoil getting in the way. But now that we've reconnected, there's nothing anyone can do to stop us from getting what is rightfully ours.” She put her head against Emma’s, allowing them to connect even more. She inhaled deeply again and allowed Emma’s memories inside. She gasped when she saw every single thing Emma had gone through. She wanted to take all her pain away and to be there for her forever. She wasn't going to let anyone ever hurt her again. She witnessed everything that happened to Emma. Including the very fact she had given birth to a baby boy in prison.

Regina nodded. “I’ll wait for you two by the car.” She moved away, giving them the privacy they needed. She knew they needed this moment together before they could leave. She decided to call Maleficent and send her the video she made of Lily and Emma kissing.

Emma held Lily in her arms as they shared each other's memories. She gasped at everything her beloved went through. This was bringing them closer, now they knew each other completely they had nothing to hide anymore. They both had tears falling down their cheeks as they refused to break the connection.

“You have a son.” Lily smiled as she kissed Emma deeply as she pulled her towards the woods, needing to be with her intimately.

Emma smiled and nodded, “Henry.” She moved with Lily deeper into the woods as they kissed with urgency and began taking their clothes off, wanting to get even closer. They needed to form another kind of connection, a physical bonding between them.

Lily moaned, changing her anatomy as she moved and situated herself between Emma's legs, after feeling how wet her mate was, she thrust into her. Emma took her in, fully, loving how deep Lily was inside her. They moved together as one, Lily thrusting inside her, Emma grinding against her, rocking together and feeling something come over them as they made sweet passionate love. Emma could feel the magic between them swelling within and around them. “Yessssss!!!” She arched her back, feeling the need to shapeshift come over her.

Lily moaned, inhaling deeply. She could smell that Emma was ovulating and in heat. She wanted to do this, to mate with her and to give her everything she had. She continued nibbling on her neck as her eyes began to glow. “Let it happen baby! Let her out. Let's do this…” She panted heavily, hearing Emma moan loudly in consent, her thrusting quickened as she allowed her dragon out. The moment they both allowed their beasts out, Lily came hard inside her with a roar, holding her tight and biting down on her neck and shoulder as she emptied herself into Emma's fertile womb and filled her with magic and her potent seed, *I love you Emma!!!* She moaned happily as she held her in place, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon.

Emma screamed in unison with Lily, also biting down on her as she climaxed hard all over her. *I love you Lily!!!* She couldn't believe how hard they came together as she rode out their climaxes, panting heavily as she held onto her. Their magic bound them together and nothing and no one would ever be able to break their magical union. Theirs was created out of the most powerful love. 

Their breathing got back under control as they kissed each other and couldn't stop smiling as they lay entwined for a few minutes after changing back to themselves. Lily kissed Emma. “You do realize what we did don't you?”

Emma smiled. “We made powerful magic together.” She murmured, feeling so warm inside.

“We did so much more than that. We're connected mind, body, and soul. We're mated. In other words, you're my wife and I'm yours.” Lily chuckled as she caressed her abdomen. Knowing exactly what was happening inside Emma right now.

Emma grinned. “Mine. I love the sound of that. I love you Lil.” She was beyond happy now and it showed. “We really need to get going if you want to see your mom.” She kissed her again and chuckled as they got up and got dressed together. They walked back to the car, hand in hand.

Regina looked up when she saw they’d returned. She could see that something had clearly happened between them. She was still on the phone with Maleficent and chuckled at what she said. “Yes, they're back. I would say so. I'm quite positive they have. Yes indeed. Talk to you soon.” She smiled as she handed the phone to Lily. “Your mother would like to talk with you dear.” They got into the car and as they headed back, Lily finally had the chance to talk with her mother for the first time, answering her questions. By the time, she was done, she had a wicked smile on her face. “Mom wants to talk to you, Emma.” She handed the phone to her wife.

“Hello Mal?” Emma spoke as she smiled at the look on Lily’s face.

Maleficent chuckled knowingly as she welcomed Emma into her family. She said she had known it would happen and she was glad it was with her daughter.

“Thanks Mal. Love you too.” Emma murmured as she handed the phone back to Regina who was giving them a knowing smile. She looked at Lily and chuckled at the self satisfied look on her wife's face.

The time finally came when they rode into Storybrooke. The moment they did, magic overpowered them and filled them deeply. Emma chuckled, loving the look of surprise on Lily’s face. “Feel that? The magic here is very potent. Even more so than when we left.” It felt different since she reconnected with Lily. “Wow…”

Lily grinned, loving the sensations coming over her. She pulled Emma closer and kissed her deeply and passionately. The moment she did that, rainbows spread out around them along with a brilliant white light. 

Regina pulled over for a moment, shocked by this sort of True Love's kiss that happened between Emma and Lily, not only had rainbows spread, but so did a strange sort of glowing light that enveloped them. “Well that's new.” Regina smiled as she began driving again. She was happy for them. “We're here!” She pulled up in front of Granny's diner.

Maleficent stood outside, a smile on her face when she saw they had finally arrived. Regina got out first and moved to the other side of the car. She opened the door and Emma got out first, holding hands with Lily, as she helped her out as well. It warmed the dragon deeply to see the love Emma had for her Lily and vice versa. She saw the Charmings there and also saw Henry run up to hug his parents and introduced himself to Lily. She also noticed that Killian had also arrived with the damned Charmings.

Emma and Regina lavished their love on Henry before Emma ignored Mary Margaret who tried to get a hug from her. Maleficent smirked when Emma stepped around them and also avoided the pirate as she brought Lily over to her. “Maleficent, this is your daughter, Lily.” She beamed, happy to have found her and gotten mother and daughter reunited.

Lily gave the Charmings a cold hard stare as Emma brought her over to Maleficent. She'd also seen how Killian tried to reach out to Emma, but had smirked when Emma stepped away. She then looked at her mother, seeing the way she was looking at her with love in her eyes. “Mama.” She sighed contently as she felt her mother wrap her arms around her. She relaxed and inhaled deeply, feeling like she was finally where she belonged.

“My baby! I love you so much. You're so beautiful.” Maleficent murmured as she held Lily in her arms, loving her.

“Emma…” Killian tried again as he stepped up to take Emma into his arms. He tried to kiss her.

“No! Don't touch me!!!” Emma snarled as she pushed him away and moved closer to Lily.

Regina saw this and grinned, happy to see the look on his face. It was so priceless. She was getting a kick out of it. “Back off pirate. She doesn't want anything to do with you.”

“But why?” Killian didn't understand.

“Because she's mine.” Lily stepped up and got into his face.

Killian scoffed at her. “You think Emma wants you? Don't make me laugh. She belongs with me!”

Emma glared at him. “No Killian. I don't. I never loved you. I only tolerated you because I thought I knew who I was before I found out they lied to me about everything. Once I realized what I wanted, I knew I had to do something about it. You mean nothing to me. Nothing.” She put her arm around Lily's waist and pulled her closer. “Allow me to introduce my wife to you. This is Lily, my True Love. My mate, daughter of Maleficent, the very people I love who have been wronged by those damned Charmings.” Her voice dripped with venom as she eyed Mary Margaret and David.

“I'm your mother!” Mary Margaret exclaimed incredulously. She was horrified by what Emma was saying. She remembered what Maleficent said to her the other day about Lily being Emma's mate. She didn't want that to be true.

Emma scoffed. “No you're not. Stop lying to me, to everyone! I know the truth! I know about your deal with Rumplestiltskin.” She growled. “You knew all along that you were barren. That you were not my real mother. Rumplestiltskin stole me from my real mother and put me inside you so you could give birth to me.”

David was stunned. Or at least it seemed like he was. “What are you talking about Emma? What about Neal?”

Emma scoffed. “Really? You didn't know?” She found that hard to believe. Something seemed fishy about that. “Well as Snow White she couldn't get pregnant in the Enchanted Forest. But when Regina placed the curse here and all of you in it… And Rumplestiltskin brought back magic, it became possible for Mary Margaret to get pregnant. She lied to all of you when she pretended to be my mother.”

“Is that true? Is Emma telling the truth Snow?” David asked his wife.

“Don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's obviously under a spell.” Mary Margaret insisted.

Ruby shook her head as she stepped up to them. She couldn't believe what Snow was saying. “No… If she was your daughter, she'd smell like you. I know it. Even Maleficent knows it.”

“I know it too.” Lily spoke up, contempt in her eyes as she looked at the petite woman. “I know everything you've done. What you did to my mother, to me, and to Emma, even to her mother. You will pay for what you did. I promise.” Her eyes glowed neon green, her dragon threatening to come out. “You stole Emma before you went after my mother and stole me… You stupid bitch!!!” She growled.

Maleficent was shocked as Regina also filled her in on everything Lily had told them about what happened with Rumple, Snow White, Ingrid. Everything. She wanted to go after Snow White.

Mary Margaret shook her head and looked at Emma, trying to get through to her. “Are you going to let her talk to me like that? You can't listen to her! She's a...a dragon! A demon. She's a monster like her mother!!!”

Emma smirked as she looked at the delusional woman in front of them. “She's my mate.” She smirked when she saw the horror on Mary Margaret’s face. “Oh yeah she is. So what? You hate dragons that much? You feel threatened by them?” She chuckled, sharing a look with Lily, kissing her.

“You need to get away from them! They're evil!” Mary Margaret pointed at them.

Lily laughed after kissing Emma. “Oh we are? Evil really? Because we're dragons?” She chuckled. “How do you think Emma and I mated?” Her eyes twinkled wickedly as she pulled Emma even closer.

“No…No!!!” Mary Margaret shook her head vehemently. “You didn't, you can't…”

Lily laughed again. “Oh yes we did! We mated as dragons and it was beautiful and so perfect. Emma makes a beautiful dragon.” She kissed Emma as she allowed her hand to slide down between them and caress her abdomen lovingly. “Our children will be so amazingly beautiful.” She murmured sensually. She smirked knowingly when she saw how Emma’s eyes grew dark with desire.

Maleficent chuckled as she joined them. “Oh I know they will darling. Now that you're mated, and starting a family of your own, I love the fact Emma is my daughter in law. We're family and I won't let anyone get in the way of that.” She pulled Henry into her arms and hugged him.

Emma had smiled when she felt Lily put her hand on her abdomen. She knew it was a very good possibility that she was pregnant. She remembered when Henry had been conceived, it had happened the first time she'd had sex with Neal. She was glad she'd never gone through it with Killian. “They will be absolutely perfect in every way.” She agreed. She chuckled when Mary Margaret stormed out of there, leaving her husband there with baby Neal.

Regina grinned and enjoyed how some of the folks were wary of the fact Maleficent and Lily were there to stay. They didn't like the idea of Villains living in Storybrooke. The Mayor was enjoying the irony of it all, considering she was one herself not too long ago. She remembered the promise she’d made to Emma that day she and Mal found her in the woods. Oh yes definitely, she would go through with it. Especially since she had a feeling Emma was going to confront Rumplestiltskin very soon.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is mad, Emma deals with Rumple, Regina keeps her promise, Emma reunites with her family, Regina reunites with Zelena... A twist unfolds...

Lily's Swan   
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

\-------------------------

Killian was clearly upset. He’d missed the entire spectacle that took place at the diner when Maleficent first told Emma about Lily. He had not been there to see what Emma had done to the diner, nor did he hear what Rumplestiltskin had revealed to them about Emma’s parentage. He’d still believed Mary Margaret's lies about everything that happened. Right now, he was angry with Lily and Maleficent. He was also upset that Regina was glad that Emma had pushed him away. Since he came back, it was as if Emma had changed overnight. Something had to have happened to her. He drank his rum that he kept stashed on his ship. Maybe the dragon bitches had Emma under a spell. That had to be it. He needed to find a way to get Emma alone and remind her why he was a better choice for her. After all, he was a real man. He drained his liquor in a huge gulp before he opened another bottle.

Belle ran into the diner, upset about Rumplestiltskin. “Help! Help please! It's Rumple. I don't know what to do…”

Emma shared a look with Lily and smiled as she got up. It was time to do something about that nasty imp. She wasn't going to be helping him the way Belle thought. No, she was going to make that little bastard pay for what he did to her and to her family. They followed Belle back to the pawnshop where Rumple was laying on his back on the floor. They noticed that the Apprentice was also there. The old man seemed surprised to see Lily there, having recognized her. After the darkness had been removed from Rumple and escaped outside, Emma grabbed the dagger and ran outside after it. She noticed the darkness had them completely surrounded and suddenly made a beeline to Regina. Emma ran over to her best friend and refused to let the darkness take her. She thrust the dagger into the heart of the darkness and began absorbing its power. She took it out of Regina and into herself. As soon as it was over, Emma disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing next to the prone form of Rumplestiltskin. She raised her dagger and prepared to thrust the blade into Rumple’s heart.

Belle ran inside and screamed at Emma. “NO PLEASE!!! DON’T KILL HIM!!!”

Regina ran over to Belle and pulled her back, holding her in place as Lily and Maleficent joined Emma. 

Emma smirked darkly. “He won't feel anything.” She then thrust the blade into his heart, twisting the dagger until the heart was completely destroyed. She then stuck her hand into the cavity where his heart was shredded now and allowed her hand to be covered with his blood before she brought it to her mouth and licked it off. She repeated this until she'd taken every last drop.

“What the hell are you doing Emma?” Belle felt sickened by what she was seeing.

“She’s taking his essence, making his memories her own so she can find her mother and set her free. She was being held hostage by your dear Rumple.” Maleficent smiled darkly. She understood this ritual very well.

After Emma absorbed the last drop of his blood, she took the dagger and made it a part of herself, turning it into a tattoo on her body, making sure no one would be able to get their hands on the dagger. Once she was done, she took a look at herself and decided it was time to change her clothes. She waved her hand and soon, was wearing black leather pants, black stiletto boots, black tank top and a black leather jacket that hugged her in all the right places.

Lily gave a low whistle when she saw her wife's new apparel. “Ow baby, you are sizzling hot!” Her eyes grew dark as she moved over to her and touched her. 

Emma smirked darkly as she pulled Lily closer. “Like what you see sugar?” Her voice was husky.

Lily pressed herself against Emma and huskily replied, “I love what I see and love it that you're mine!” She kissed her passionately, not caring that there were others in the same room getting an eyeful of what they were doing. Emma and Lily were a perfect match for each other, Lily with Emma’s darkness inside her and Emma being who she was. They clearly fit perfectly together, two souls as one.

“Get a room you two! Have you forgotten what we came here to do?” Regina smirked knowingly. She knew exactly how it felt to be intoxicated by the lure of darkness.

Maleficent chuckled as she winked at Regina, sharing in a private moment with her. “Speaking of which, I still remember the promise you made to Emma, do you have the potion ready yet?”

That was enough to get Emma's attention as she turned to look at her best friend. “You're actually doing it?” She grinned happily. She was looking forward to Regina being made as one with the Evil Queen once again. Her best friend deserved to be made whole again.

Regina chuckled knowingly as she took out the potion she created to merge with the Evil Queen once and for all. “Yes dear, I am. You were there with me when I pushed her out. I think it's only fitting to be in the presence of the dark goddess and the queen of darkness as well as her dark daughter when I do this.” She opened the vial.

“I don't want to be here when you do this.” Belle shook her head and tried to back away. She did not like what these women were doing.

Emma disappeared and reappeared behind Belle, stopping her in her tracks. “Calm down Belle. The Evil Queen is not going to hurt you. Not unless you want to get on her bad side. Rumplestiltskin is no longer a thorn in her side. In any of our sides. Have a seat and enjoy the ride.” She drawled before continuing. “Because as soon as she's back, we are going to get things rolling.” Emma smirked as Maleficent pushed Belle down in a chair and held her in place. 

Lily moved into Emma’s arms as they turned to look at Regina. She was curious to see what all the hype regarding the Evil Queen was about.

Regina chuckled darkly as she lifted the vial and grinned at them. “Bottoms up.” She drank every last drop and waited a few seconds before she began to convulse as the Evil Queen made her presence known. “You’ve finally come to your senses.” She grinned evilly as they merged and laughed victoriously when they were finally as one again. She then looked at Emma. “Oh I love your new look dear. It's so nice to see who you really are. Everything you were meant to be. I'm so glad you're not a Charming after all.” She smirked when she saw the way Lily was looking at her. “Your bride… She is every bit the daughter of our dear Maleficent. You both deserve a wedding. If Maleficent agrees to be my date, I could get you both married in no time.” She winked. “We even have a witness right here.” She smirked wickedly at Belle.

Emma chuckled. “First things first. We need to get my mother and then I have some news for you, your majesty. News that Rumple kept from even you.”

Regina frowned. “What? What do you know?”

“Let's get her mother back first.” Lily replied, getting her back on track to what was more important. 

Emma then orbed them out of there to a place she found behind a secret panel that led them to another magical room. Once she arrived, she gasped in dismay when she saw that Ingrid was chained up and in shackles. She bristled at this and remembered Rumple was dead now. The others could see what she was looking at.

Ingrid looked up at them. “Who are you? Where is that awful little man? Why can't I remember anything?”

They could see clearly the resemblance between Ingrid and Emma. It tore at Emma to see her mother like this. She snapped at Belle. “Look at my mother! See what your precious Rumple did to her?! He stole me from her, then made her forget who she is, forget me and for what?! Tell me I didn't do the right thing in killing that bastard!” She growled.

Lily didn't blame her wife for being angry with what happened to her own mother. Now that she'd seen Ingrid, she could see how much Emma looked like her.

Belle whimpered as tears fell down her face. She didn't know what Rumple was doing on the side, but seeing Ingrid like this was making her realize maybe she had never really known who Rumple really was. “I..I'm sorry! I didn't know…”

Emma moved to her mother and took her hands into her own, pulling her up. “I'm so glad I found you. I'm your daughter. I will help you remember.” She took the chains off Ingrid and pulled her into her arms, she rested their foreheads together. “Please let me in, trust me. That terrible man will never hurt you ever again I promise. He’s gone.” 

Ingrid looked at Emma for a few minutes before she relaxed in her embrace and nodded. She had a feeling she could trust her.

Emma smiled and put her hands on both sides of her head and kissed her forehead before she got started. Her hands glowed a brilliant blue as she restored her memories back to Ingrid. She included her own memories of the times she spent with Ingrid when she was Sarah Fisher. She also included everything she found out about herself and about Ingrid. She was making sure not to leave anything out. She allowed her magic to revitalize Ingrid as well.

Several minutes passed before recognition appeared in Ingrid's eyes as she finally realized what was going on. “Emma? Is that really you?” She whispered. “Are you really m...my daughter?”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Yes. I didn't know you were my mother until recently. When I found out, I had to find you.” She hugged her tightly. She was so glad to see the light back in her mother's eyes.

Ingrid pulled back slightly so she could get a better look at her daughter. “You look different. You killed that disgusting little imp.” She smiled, pride in her eyes. “You're so beautiful my Emma.” She looked her up and down and a light shone in her eyes as she grinned as she realized something else was also going on with her daughter. “You're pregnant!” She beamed as she placed her hand on her abdomen, sensing life growing within her daughter. She reached up with her other free hand and caressed her cheek. “I'm seeing dragons. They're so beautiful.” She murmured lovingly.

Emma chuckled, she could feel so much love and pride coming from her mother. She turned to look at a beaming Lily and pulled her closer. “Remember when I told you about Lily and you said if our connection was real, we would find our way back to each other and things would make more sense and work out in the end? Well, you were right. It did. This is my beautiful wife, my mate, my true love, Lily.” She kissed her wife. “Meet my mother, Ingrid.” She chuckled before she continued. “And this is Lily's beautiful mother, Maleficent. And of course you remember my best friend, Regina.” She winked.

Lily grinned, already loving Ingrid, as she hugged Emma’s mother. “It's so nice to meet you. I love your daughter with everything in me.” She loved it that Emma’s mother accepted who she was, dragon and all.

Ingrid chuckled. “I can see that sweetheart. I also sense my daughter's darkness inside you. No, it's a good thing.” She smiled. “It ties you together and will protect the both of you. Despite what happened and how it happened, it was a dark magic that also led to a marriage between your souls. They may have pushed her darkness inside you, but you were already destined to be together before you were born. There is a prophecy about you two and the bond you’ve formed. Not just with each other, but with every single one of us in this room. There is another prophecy that will come to pass soon. I believe Emma was about to share some news with you too Regina.”

Emma was still digesting what her mother was sharing with them. But she knew she needed to tell Regina what she discovered from devouring Rumple's essence. She looked at Regina. “Your mother kept a secret from you. She didn't want you to know that she stole your memory of loving your sister, from you. You knew each other as kids and loved each other. You discovered that she was your sister and you declared your love for each other. It made your mother mad because she didn't want you to remember that love. She believed love was a weakness. She stole your memories from you two and separated you from each other and sent Zelena away even though Zelena saved your life. Zelena didn't have royal blood in her and that alone would have prevented Cora from becoming a Queen. That title went to you instead when she orchestrated events in your life to make it happen that way. That's why Zelena blames you for what happened to her. She's putting the blame on the wrong person. She doesn't know the whole story because Rumplestiltskin kept the truth from her when he trained her.” Emma put her hands on Regina’s head. “May I show you?” When Regina nodded, Emma gave her the memories that had been stolen from them. As this was happening, Zelena who was with Robin, still masquerading as Marian was also getting hit with a flood of memories she had no idea she'd shared with Regina, once upon a time.

Zelena’s eyes widened in pure shock. “What the hell?!” Suddenly she was flooded with memories she didn't know she had, and it pissed her off to no end! “What kind of magic is this?!” It left her feeling very confused and bewildered.

“What's going on?” Robin was surprised by the way His “wife” was behaving.

Zelena then dropped to her knees when the memories proved to be too much for her to handle. She yelled out her sister's name. “REGINA!!!”

While this was happening, Regina was feeling the exact same turmoil of emotions flooding through her as she received the memories that had been stolen from her. She gasped in surprise as she realized the measures her own mother had taken to keep her away from Zelena. She felt angry, betrayed, and hurt as she realized what happened. It all came flooding out. She dropped to her knees and shouted out her sister's name. “ZELENA!!!”

Ingrid chose that very moment to use her powers to bring the sisters together. With a wave of her hand, Zelena was suddenly there, kneeling across Regina, panting, eyes moving wildly around the room, as she was still in shock. She was in her true form and no longer looking like Marian. She saw that she was no longer with Robin and there were other people standing there. She wondered how the hell she got there and saw that Emma was no longer the same Emma she had met before. She noticed another two or three women she didn't recognize and saw a shaken Belle there along with Regina. They both were panting in shock. “What the hell Regina? What did you do to me?!” She sensed something different about her sister too.

Regina looked at her sister. “I didn't… Zelena… Our mother lied to us. I didn't know… Why would she go to all the trouble of keeping us apart?”

“I hated you!!! I... I wanted to hurt you and make you suffer. I didn't know… I hated it that our mother chose you over me when I was the first born. Not you.” Zelena shook her head.

Emma looked at the redhead. “It's because you were not of royal blood, or so she thought. If the king knew about you, he would not have married your mother. That's exactly what happened. Snow White's mother found out about Cora’s infidelity. The fact she was pregnant with you. Cora made the choice to give you up and swayed the King with Rumplestiltskin’s magic. She got pregnant a second time by the Prince and found a way to be a part of the Royal family by making sure Regina saved the King’s daughter. Cora poisoned Snow White's mother and ensured that the King would marry Regina. Your sister never had a choice because Cora took that from her.”

Regina looked at her sister. “I hated it, being married to a man who was old enough to be my father. He repulsed me. He raped me and I did everything I could to make sure I wouldn't give him a heir. That's why I'm barren and why I adopted Henry. Our mother would never have loved you. She certainly didn't love me. She removed her own heart to ensure it. She always said love was weakness and that's something I believed too for a long time until Henry came into my life.”

Zelena felt guilt wash over her when she heard what Regina had to endure all because of Cora. “I'm sorry…” She sighed, looking down at herself. “I really screwed up.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I hated you so much that I didn't see I was making the wrong person pay for what had been done to me. And now I'm afraid you'll hate me even more.”

Regina got up and moved over to Zelena, pulling her up. “What do you mean? What did you do?”

“Robin. Literally.” She grimaced.

“What?” Regina whispered. “What do you mean Zelena?”

The redhead sighed. “Marian is dead. I killed her and pretended to be her. I took over her life when Emma “rescued” Marian and brought me here. I’ve been playing the part of Robin's wife all along, wanting to make you jealous.”

Regina scoffed. “You did this to hurt me? What about Robin? You didn't stop to think about what you were doing to him?”

“I'm sorry Regina. What can I do? And now I'm pregnant.” Zelena had remorse on her face. “I didn't sign up for that! I don't know how to be a mother.”

Regina bit her lip as she looked at her sister. “Well what did you expect? That's what happens when you shack up with someone.” She smirked.

Zelena frowned as she looked at Regina. “Why aren't you upset with me?” She was confused about the way Regina was reacting to everything she said.

Regina scoffed and continued smirking. “Believe me, I'm upset. I'm mad that we wasted our time hating each other and fighting with each other. We should have teamed up and done everything together as sisters, not as enemies.”

“But what about Robin? I do have his baby growing inside me. Isn't that going to get in the way of our sisterhood? I did take him from you.” Zelena reminded her.

Regina chuckled. “I don't really care for him to be honest. He’s not my type. I know a certain fairy told me he was supposed to be my happy ending. If that were true, he wouldn't have chosen his wife in the first place. I'm the Evil Queen why would I want to settle for someone who likes living in the woods and is a dirty scruffian?” She had a look of disgust on her face.

Zelena grinned. “I know what you mean. When we were in New York, I forced him to clean up everyday. He smelled bad, like…”

“Forest and dirt.” Regina smirked and nodded. “I know.”

Zelena then looked around at everyone. “So… What's going on here? Are you going to tell me what happened? One minute I was living in complete boredom and suddenly I started remembering things that I had no idea were taken from me and then I find myself here. How did THAT happen?”

Regina smiled. “Indeed, a lot has changed dear sister.” She chuckled as she looked at the others. 

Zelena nodded. “The first thing I noticed out of place was Emma. Why is she… Last I remembered, she was the savior and…”

Regina smiled and nodded. “Do you remember Ingrid?” She nodded to the other blonde there, before she continued. “She brought you here while Emma gave us our lost memories.” 

Zelena nodded. “She's powerful. She froze me. That's the last thing I remember before we left Storybrooke. I would have died had we not left.” She looked at Ingrid. “What are you? I’ve never seen magic like that before.”

Ingrid smiled. “I am many things. I have many names. I'm a Goddess, a deity if you want to call me that. I'm not mortal. I did what I did to you because I knew Marian was actually dead and I wanted to see if you would give your true self away. But to my surprise, you stuck with it.”

“How did you know about Marian?” Zelena was surprised.

Ingrid chuckled. “Because I am also known as the goddess of death and rebirth. I would know when someone steals the body of someone she has killed in order to pretend to be her.”

“But the Snow Queen? Why would you use that guise if you're a goddess capable of doing so much more?” Zelena was curious.

“Because I was waiting to be reunited with Emma.” Ingrid explained. “I’d also had my memories stolen, but enough of them remained for me to find Emma. Rumplestiltskin led me to her and hinted to me that my fate was tied with her. That she needed me. That I was to find her and help her and when I did… It was to be her foster mother. I knew she was real special. She had magic and her powers were still growing. I almost adopted her. But then when Rumplestiltskin came to get her after she'd run away, he fought me and I protected her. I had to find her again and I was led to Storybrooke where I waited for Emma again. My nieces Elsa and Anna also came here as you remember. I wanted to be a family with them and Emma. Rumplestiltskin helped me but he kept secrets from me about who Emma really was, and he made me forget about who I really was and what I was capable of doing. I thought I could destroy myself with the curse I created. I didn't remember that I couldn't kill myself. After I “destroyed” myself, Rumple kidnapped me and kept me away from Emma. He erased every memory I ever had. That is until Emma killed Rumple and freed me.”

Zelena was impressed with what she was hearing. “And how were you able to do that, Emma? You're the dark one now? Is that a part of the whole Savior bit? Why would you go to the trouble of helping Ingrid? Is it because she was your foster mom?” Zelena was definitely full of questions.

Emma laughed softly as she moved to stand next to Ingrid. “Can't you tell yet? She's my mother. Rumple stole me from her when I was an embryo and put me in Snow White so she could give birth to me. I was able to destroy Rumple because I'm not a mortal either.”

Zelena’s eyes widened in surprise. “You're a Goddess too? I thought Mary Margaret… Snow White or whatever she's called… But you're the Savior…”

“I really really hate that bitch.” Emma replied in regards to Snow. “And no… I'm not the Savior. Not anymore.” She smiled darkly.

Regina could see that her sister had more questions, but she stepped in. “We’ll tell you more another time. This is Maleficent and her daughter, Lilith, or Lily.” Regina smiled.

“Oh I’ve heard of Maleficent. You're a powerful sorceress. A dragon.” Zelena nodded.

Maleficent smiled. “Yes, and more than that darling.”

Emma smiled darkly as she joined Lily. “She's the Queen of Darkness, herself. She's not human either and neither is Lily. She's a beautiful dragon like her mother.” She kissed her wife.

Zelena was surprised to see Emma with Lily like that. “I thought you were with the Pirate.”

Regina laughed.

Lily chuckled throatily as she pulled Emma even closer. “No, he was never hers. She was always mine.”

Emma grinned as she looked at Zelena. “Lily and I were always fated to be together. The pirate has absolutely nothing on her. She's all I want.”

“You have me, Emma.” Lily moaned as she kissed her, feeling extremely possessive of her mate.

Regina laughed, loving the look on her sister's face. “They're mated. That means Lily and Emma are married. They mated in dragon form. You're not the only pregnant woman in this room. Emma's pregnant too.”

Zelena's mouth opened as she pointed at them, preparing to ask the question on her mind.

Maleficent answered with a knowing chuckle. “They're shapeshifters. My daughter got Emma pregnant.” She grinned.

Regina smiled. “Shall we get out of here? I'm sure Ingrid is tired of this place.” Everyone was more than ready to get back.

Soon, they’d arrived back to town. This time, with Ingrid and Zelena there with them. They entered Granny's diner, seeing that they were getting ready for dinner hour.

Henry was thrilled to see his parents back when he realized things had changed since he last saw them. He’d run up to them only to stop fast in his tracks. “What's going on?” He looked at the group of women who were there.

Regina smiled at her son. “So much has happened dear. I know you have questions. That seems to be in huge supply today.” She smirked at Zelena.

Emma chuckled. “It's alright Kid. I want you to meet someone special.” She brought him over to Ingrid. “Time to officially be introduced to your Grandmother.” She smiled at Ingrid.

Ingrid opened her arms and hugged Henry. “Another grandchild. You are a very handsome young man, Henry.”

Henry was surprised. “Wait… Another grandchild?” What did she mean by that? He wondered.

Lily chuckled as she moved to Henry. “Yes, your mother and I are having more children.”

Emma kissed Lily and ruffled her son’s head. “Yeah Kid, how do you feel about this?” She smiled when she felt Lily put her hand on her abdomen.

Henry was surprised. “Wow… I think it's going to be awesome.” He hugged them. “But Ma, what happened to you? To mom? And why is Zelena here?”

“Let's all go have a seat.” Emma smiled as they found two tables and moved them together as they sat down and Ruby came to take their orders and served them their drinks. “I found out some things about myself and our family. You're special too. I know you're finding things out about yourself and there's a reason why I'm able to do certain things that are not normal in this world. My mother and I are not mortals. Rumple kidnapped my mother and stole her memories. He did very bad things and had planned to keep doing more bad things. I had to kill him in order to find my mother. At the same time, your mom and Aunt Zelena had their memories stolen too and I helped return the memories to all of them. Your grandma finally remembered what happened and your mom and aunt realized they did love each other and they are working things out. Your mom accepted who she was and is. And I realized what I needed to do to stop Rumple.”

“Does that mean you're the dark one now?” He asked.

“I'm me. It doesn't matter what happens. That will never change. I love you Kid, and I love our extended family. Your siblings too.” Emma chuckled.

Ruby smiled at them as she brought their food out to them. “Congratulations.” She smiled. “I see we have two new mothers here.” She winked at Zelena and then at Emma. She then stopped in her tracks and looked back at them with confusion before shaking her head and then moving away. 

Ruby’s actions were not lost on Emma as she had caught on to the fact something had clearly gotten Ruby’s attention. She looked at Lily, wondering something as well when she noticed that her wife had something on her mind. “What are you thinking about love?”

Lily sighed. “Just something I noticed since we rescued your mom and then when Zelena came into the room. I noticed something wasn't right. You know how I can smell certain things right?”

Emma nodded. “Yes. What did you find out?” She realized that Ruby must have sensed something too.

Lily frowned. “I know how my mom and I smell alike. You and your mom smell alike too.” She confirmed. “But…”

“But what?” Emma asked. And then she looked at Zelena and was starting to get images in her mind. Much like when she got information from Rumplestiltskin’s memories. She'd gotten his memories of when he’d trained Zelena and what he knew about Cora. He’d seen who Zelena's father was. Emma felt as if her instincts were telling her to take a better look at Zelena’s father.

“Emma?” Lily whispered, seeing the look on her wife's face. “You know now too don't you?”

Emma’s eyes grew wide as she saw the dashing young man who was with Cora. She sensed there was something different about this man. She'd taken a deep breath and noticed he was a shapeshifter too, like she herself was. She froze the image of the couple there and moved closer to the man, reaching out to touch his cheek. Suddenly, his face changed to that of Ingrid’s. Emma gasped loudly at the realization of what Rumple’s knowledge showed her. 

“Emma, are you alright dear?” Ingrid asked as everyone saw the look of shock on Emma’s face.

Emma blinked her eyes a few times, still in shock before she looked at Zelena and then back at Ingrid. “Um… Yeah.” She looked at Zelena again.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Zelena asked.

Emma took a long drink of water before she answered. “Do you know who your father is? I know Cora was your mother. But did you ever find out who your father was?”

Zelena shook her head. “Not really. I did ask Rumple to show me. I know Cora slept around. He did show me a few of her suitors and told me it was one of them. I did catch a glimpse of his eyes. I have his eyes. I couldn't see his face clearly though. Why?”

Emma turned to look at her mother and saw her eyes. She realized they were the same as Zelena's. “Did you ever take human lovers, mother?” She asked her point blank.

Ingrid’s jaw dropped at the question her daughter asked. “You shouldn't ask me that. But in answer to your question, yes I have. What does that have to do with…”

Emma smirked. “So you liked to play for both teams didn't you?”

Lily snickered at the question, knowing exactly what Emma was implying. She couldn't help but to find the situation funny.

“What's going on here Emma?” Zelena asked, feeling confused about where this conversation was leading them.

Regina’s eyes widened in shock as she realized what this meant for her sister.

Emma chuckled. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” She smirked. She looked back at her mother. “How many sisters and brothers do I have running around out there?” She asked.

Ingrid had a look of surprise on her face. “Hey, I didn't do that. If I got anyone pregnant, they didn't tell me. I knew Cora had another lover or two when we met but…”

Zelena gasped. “You knew my mother?”

Emma laughed. “My mother is a shapeshifter, Zelena. She knew your mother more personally than that.”

Ingrid blushed. “I have a weakness for redheads.” She admitted. “Are you saying…”

Emma smirked. “Yes mother. I have all of good old Rumple's memories. He revealed to me who one of Cora’s lovers were. And he knew exactly who Zelena’s other parent was. When I touched the image of this certain shapeshifter’s face… And I knew right away he was a shapeshifter. It was your face, my dear mother, that I saw. Surprise!!!”

Zelena was floored by this revelation. “Wait… You're my… What do I call you? And…” She looked at Emma. “We're sisters?”

Ingrid had not expected this to happen. She was just as surprised as Zelena was. “Wow… That was not something I expected. I had no idea. But then again, your mother was seeing two other guys on the side. Maybe she didn't know either. I'm sorry. If I had known… Things would have been done differently. But I am glad to know now. I Have two very beautiful and pregnant daughters.” She chuckled as she got up and moved to Zelena's side and took her into her arms, pouring her love into her before she pulled Emma into their group hug and did the same to her.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More surprises in store, Regina explains her mindset prior to casting the curse...

Lily's Swan  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

\------------------------

Maleficent watched Regina's reaction to see how she felt about the fact she now shared Zelena with Emma. “You okay darling?”

Regina smiled and nodded. “So much happened today. Yesterday if you told me I would be on better terms with my sister, I would have thought you lost your mind.”

Maleficent smiled. “Not what I meant, but okay.” She nodded.

Zelena looked at Ingrid and smiled nervously, feeling awkward at first. “I always wondered what I ever did to deserve being abandoned.”

Ingrid caressed her face. “You never deserved that, Zelena. If I had known about you, I would have taken you with me. Circumstances prevented me from being with you two. I hate knowing you both had to deal with being abandoned. That should never have happened. But at least you know you’ve gained another sister and another chance. I hope you will give me the chance to get to know you better. I have so much I want to share with you both, and to teach you. I love you so much.” She kissed their cheeks.

Emma smiled, “You never said who my father was. Who is he?” She asked. “I mean, I heard he was also a God.”

Ingrid nodded and smiled. “He is, indeed. I’ve had lovers who were gods, goddesses, and human. Your father is Loki. He never knew about you. Not since what happened with me. I probably should let him know about you. He’s a shapeshifter like you are, like I am. But he is trouble. A bad boy. But he was good to me. Probably too good.” She chuckled.

Emma chuckled then. “I guess you're drawn to the dark side like I am. Well… I was never much for those hero types. I would like to meet my father someday soon. Especially now that I'm pregnant.” She shared a look of love with her wife. She then looked at Zelena, still getting used to the fact she had a sister now. She knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her family.

Zelena finally smiled as she shared a look with Emma. “So… Sister. Does this mean I will have babysitting duties with Henry?” She chuckled. “I guess I will since you share him with my other sister Regina.” She smirked and winked at Henry.

Emma chuckled. “I guess I can say the same for that little bun in your oven. I could give you some tips since I've been through it before.”

Lily smiled at the sisters. “I think it's going to be a fun way for you two to bond…” She looked at Emma, smiling at how her wife had just found out she’d had a sister in Zelena. It was ironic how that happened considering both Emma and Regina now shared a half sister beside a son. 

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “Being pregnant is one of the most sacred experience to go through. I'm sure you will get that experience yourself soon, Lily. At least you get to experience watching your children grow inside Emma.”

Emma smiled at her wife. “You’d like that wouldn't you? You would want me to put a baby dragon inside you.” She knew she would do anything for her dragon.

Lily smiled, “Yes Emma, I would. Soon. But I want to enjoy you being pregnant before I have my turn.” She murmured, caressing her abdomen lovingly.

Maleficent looked at Regina and took a hold of her hand, pulling her aside and taking her to where they could talk in private. “You and I need to have a conversation. It's important. I’ve been trying to figure out who Lily’s other parent is. I’ve had my suspicions…”

“What are you talking about Mal?” Regina asked. “Are you asking me to help you find out who her father is?”

Maleficent smiled and chuckled softly, “Look at Lily. What do you see darling?” She murmured. “Do you see what I am seeing?”

“What?” Regina looked at Lily, wondering why Mal was insisting that she should look at Lily. She looked over at Emma then Ingrid and then at Mal before looking at Zelena who was the only true redhead there. The last time there was another redhead was when her mother was alive. She then looked back at Emma and Ingrid again. The two of them along with Mal were blondes. Except… Regina’s eyes widened when she realized what Maleficent was trying to tell her. Lily was a brunette like Regina. She looked at Mal with her mouth open. “Are you trying to tell me Lily is...”

Maleficent smiled and nodded. “Yes Regina. Do you remember that time I showed you how to turn into a dragon like me?” She whispered and smirked as she watched Regina's reaction to this bit of news.

Regina gasped softly. “Are you insinuating that Lily is… Ours? That I’m her other parent? But why wouldn't you tell me?”

“Because things happened. I couldn't be too sure. So much magic was involved. I was going through rough times as well. You know, after that whole thing with Briar Rose, Aurora, and… Stefan. It wasn't until I saw Lily, that I began to suspect she was yours. She looks more like you than she does me.” Maleficent smiled. 

Regina bit her lip as she looked at Lily again for a few minutes. She remembered all the times she'd been with Mal and how much she'd enjoyed her times with the dragon. She remembered when she became obsessed with putting the curse to use. How she'd fought Mal for the curse. “I wish you told me… How could you not know?” She whispered.

Mal had a sad smile on her face. “We were only starting out. I was weakened and trying to teach you everything. Stefan raped me. I’d assumed… But then again, there was another dragon in passing. He was from one of the very few dragon covens I knew about. But you and I, we used magic. You wanted to learn everything. Rumplestiltskin was teaching you dark magic and you came to me. You were so curious. Drawn to my darkness like a moth to flame.” The dragon smiled. “I know Rumplestiltskin warned you about me. He warned you not to ask me to teach you.” She smiled darkly.

Regina chuckled at the memory. “Yes, I remember. I asked him why. He seemed upset that I would go to you for help. He claimed he was a better teacher than you. That I would be much more thirsty to learn things you wouldn't be able to teach me. But that wasn't true was it?” She asked. “I mean, the part of you not being able to teach me things Rumple wouldn't be able to.”

Mal chuckled. “Rumplestiltskin was born human. I’ve been a dragon longer than he has been the dark one. Of course he would feel threatened that you would come to me.”

“You seduced me.” Regina replied. “And I liked it. He taught me dark magic yes, but you entranced me. You drew me in and fascinated me in ways he never could.”

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “You ignited my fire and made me remember who I was. I was in a slump and you woke me up. It was your passion and your desire to learn that drove me, made me want to do things I'd forgotten I could do. I was going to give up after what happened with Briar Rose and Aurora and Stefan. But when you came along… You basically woke my dragon up.” She put her hands on Regina’s hips and smirked.

Regina chuckled softly. “I seem to have that kind of effect on people.” Her eyes twinkled as they moved back to the table. “So, when do we tell Lily our news?”

Lily heard what Regina said. “What news?” She looked at the two if them, noticing that something had changed between them.

Emma looked over at them and noticed that Maleficent and Regina seemed cozy. She smiled. “What's going on with you two?” She had the feeling something special had happened.

Maleficent smiled. “Well, we just realized that our family is becoming more complete. Lily, darling how would you feel if you were to find out Regina was your other parent?”

Zelena laughed. Today seemed to be full of reunions.

Henry frowned in confusion as he looked over at his blonde mother and then at his brunette mother. “What does this mean?” Their family tree seemed to have gotten very complicated and confusing. Lily would be his sister and stepmother? He’d just discovered that Zelena was his actual aunt. Maleficent could potentially be his stepmother too, or was that step grandmother since his mother was married to Lily now? 

Emma looked at her son and chuckled, she could see why he was confused. “Hey Kid I'm sure you will decide what to call them. Whichever choice makes you more comfortable. Don't overthink about things. Just go with the flow and see what happens. The important thing is we're a family. That's all that matters Henry.” She smiled knowingly.

Lily was surprised. But at the same time, it made sense. She could see the similarities between herself and Regina. She had not thought anything about it when she first met Regina through Emma, and knowing that her wife and her other parent shared a son was unusual now that she thought about it. But nobody had ever foreseen how this family would turn out in the end. She then thought back to the conversation she’d had with the Apprentice about the Evil Queen. She had wondered why he brought her up. At first she thought it was because of how she created Storybrooke with the curse she’d stolen from her mom. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much everything was tied in.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter. “Lily? Are you okay darling?”

Regina smiled as she moved closer to her daughter. “What are you thinking about dear?”

Lily smiled when she felt how Emma was caressing her thigh. She looked at Regina and then at her mother. “The Apprentice. Something he said to me about you and my mom and how it all led to the here and now. He’d warned me that mom wasn't aware of who my other parent was at the time. But he did say it all happened before the curse. I understand that things happened and had to happen before we could get to this point in our lives. But…” She sighed as she put her hand on top of Emma's.

“But what Lily?” Regina asked gently.

“Why did you go after mom for that curse? I get that you hated Snow White. And for a good reason too… But if you and mom were lovers… Why would you do something like that to…” Lily tried to finish the sentence.

Regina nodded and sat back, taking a deep breath. “Why did I fight your mom if we were intimate with each other?”

“Regina…” Maleficent started.

The brunette lifted her hand, stopping Mal. “No, it's okay. It's a very valid question.” Regina sighed before looking at her daughter. “I'm not going to make excuses for my actions. But I can help you understand where my head was in all this. You already heard about what my mother… Cora was like. That woman taught me that love was weakness. As a result, I had no idea how to love. Not after what she did to my first love. She killed him in front of me and laughed about it. I blamed Snow White because had it not been for her, he wouldn't have died. I was caught up in the idea of revenge. I wanted to learn magic. Rumplestiltskin taught me dark magic. He taught me that power was the way to go, to use anger, rage, hatred, all the dark emotions I could use to harness my power, my magic. I craved more and I learned about your mother. I wanted to meet her. I’d looked up to her, wanting to be powerful like her. Rumple got angry when I asked about her. He told me not to waste my time on getting lessons from her. He wanted me to believe she was weak and incapable of teaching me everything he could.” She smiled before continuing. “Of course I didn't listen to him. I went out on my own and looked for her. I was still pretty naive and not quite the Evil Queen yet.” She chuckled. “When I found your mom, she was a broken woman, weak and without the drive she used to have. She’d lost that spark that made her who she was. This fearsome powerful dragon that I’d heard about. She was just an empty shell. At first she didn't have the strength or desire to teach me. But…”

“We clicked.” Maleficent smiled. “The minute I saw her, I just knew there was something different, something special about her. Many people avoided me and were afraid of me, but not her. She helped to draw me out of my shell and reminded me of who I was. I needed that push she gave me. She helped me to find that spark I’d lost.”

Regina smiled at the memory. “When I saw her as a dragon finally, I was in awe of who she was, what she was. She taught me things Rumple couldn't even teach me. I learned to shapeshift and we were close and intimate. She gave me a taste of what we could have had together. For a moment, I thought it was love.” Regina sighed. “But then I was afraid. With Daniel it was too good to be true and my mother killed him. With Maleficent, I was afraid to finish what we started because I didn't want to lose what we had. Instead… I allowed Rumple to remind me again of what I wanted. He threatened me and blackmailed me while training me and teaching me about all the dark things I could do. He promised me that I could have it all.” She shook her head. “Then I remembered how your mom had that curse. Rumple tried to warn me that magic comes with a price but that using that curse would make my price very steep. It destroyed me and made me incapable of love. Your mother tried to stop me. But I was too far gone. She didn't fight me hard enough. I stole the curse from her. Everything that happened had made me who I am. I’d lost hope, lost everything. Rumple seduced me with promises of what dark magic could give me. I was weak.” She admitted. “It wasn't until I adopted Henry that I finally learned what love was about. I was still a selfish bitch, a bully, very controlling and manipulative. But when it came to Henry, I would do anything for him. He made life better for me even though time was still frozen. It was frozen for…”

“28 years.” Emma chuckled, knowing where the story was going.

Regina smiled. “Yes, until Henry ran away from home and found Emma, bringing her back with him.” She chuckled. “That was before we had magic back in our lives. The price of the curse I cast in the first place was losing my powers. None of us had any magic after I created Storybrooke with the curse. When Emma first came here, we didn't get along at first. I felt threatened by her presence especially since her arrival, finding out she was Henry's biological mother. I was afraid she would take away the one good thing I had in my life. She caused a series of things to happen, starting with making time move forward, a short time later she caused an earthquake to happen. We butted heads so many many times, but she still saved my life after she broke the curse. My curse.” She smirked. “I'm glad she did, because if it were not for her, the townspeople would have killed me because of what I had done. It was truly an eye opening experience. Seeing that this Savior would not let me die... Even when the Charmings thought it would be a good idea for the wraith to take me, for me to die… Emma wouldn't let that happen. That alone changed my perspective on things. But eventually, we became the best of friends and I learned to share. We came to an agreement when it came to our son. We had to learn how to coexist for his sake. I learned to be a better person because of Emma and because of Henry. She is more than just the Savior. She also found you and brought you home where you belong. I do believe things happen for a reason. I know I have regrets for how I treated your mother…”

Maleficent smiled knowingly as she kissed Regina’s hand. “Had you not done this, we would never have found our daughter. I am glad we are here right now. It's not too late darling. How perfect is it that our daughter ended up with the one person who ensured you got your second chance at life? Emma saved you and she saved our daughter. Now Emma is a part of our family and I wouldn't have it any other way. She kept her promise to help me find my daughter. Because of that, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her.”

Regina smiled as she bit her lower lip. “I agree. That's exactly how I feel about Emma and I know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for our family. That also includes Emma because I consider her family too. Perhaps this would be a new beginning for us all. Maybe for us both?” She asked, looking at her beloved friend.

Lily smiled at her parents before sharing a look with her wife. She was glad they were working things out. All she wanted was for them to be happy like she was with Emma.

Emma grinned knowingly as she locked lips with her wife. “I feel the exact same way with MY family.” She murmured.

Zelena was about to say something else when someone else interrupted her.

“Get ‘way fom Er ya sumbitch!” A very drunk and disorderly Killian ‘Hook’ Jones stumbled into the diner. “Swe nees a reAl MANNN naw a draggin beatch!”

Emma had a very dark look in her eyes when she saw Hook come in there, making a damned fool out of himself. There was a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the pirate. She stood up and before he could grab her, she knocked his light out and watched as he crashed to the floor, out cold.

Regina laughed when that happened. “I’ll put him somewhere to sleep the rum off and then you can deal with him once he’s sobered up.” With a wave of her hand, she sent him to sleep it off at her private sanatorium reserved for those who deserved to be locked up.

“Thanks Regina.” Emma had a dark smile on her face. “You better believe Killian and I will be having some words tomorrow, once he sleeps that alcohol off.” She had not appreciated him walking in there and talking that way about her wife. She wanted more than anything to make sure he understood there was nothing left for him should he try to fight for her. She had everything she wanted in Lily. She was happy with her dragon, the love of her life.

Lily's eyes had glowed when that man started talking like that. But the moment her wife knocked him out cold, she realized how turned on she was by what Emma did. “Oh believe me, when he's sober, I wanna show him exactly who he is messing with.” She growled.

Zelena had a very amused smile on her face. “Well that was fun to watch! You certainly have a fire in you sis.” She smirked at Emma. “I like it.”

Lily laughed then. “It's her fire that has always drawn me to her in the first place. Ever since I saw her take that box of pop tarts and hide it under her coat.” She smirked, looking at Emma.

Emma grinned. “You didn't think I caught you checking me out before you got the cart, waving that stolen credit card we bought our food with?” Her eyes twinkled.

“Oh I noticed.” Lily bit her lip and continued with a chuckle. “And we ran out of there. It was a rush wasn't it?”

Emma nodded, kissing Lily again. “It was. And then we broke into that house.”

“We ate our stolen stash and stole their camera. We goofed around, just the two of us.” Lily added, not noticing that everyone was hanging on to every word they were saying.

“I still have that camera.” Emma replied, mischief in her eyes.

Lily gasped. “You do? Are we still…”

Emma nodded. “Yep! It's all there. I’ll show you later.” She gave her a look that was meant for her alone.

Henry was intrigued by everything he was hearing about his blonde mother’s past that she shared with his stepmother. Hmm he just might use that for some blackmail material just in case he needed to.

“You know he doesn't need to sleep it off. I could make a potion that would sober him up real fast.” Maleficent suggested.

Emma and Lily perked up at this. “Yeah! Let's do that.”

Granny shared a look with Ruby and smiled knowingly. “We could keep an eye on young Henry for you while you deal with that foolish pirate.”

Emma had a wicked smile on her face. “I would love to do that, the sooner, the better.”

“We can go to my vault. I have everything we need to make potions.” Regina offered. 

Ingrid smiled at her daughters and wished them luck. “I'm going to see if I can get a hold of Loki. I need to let him know what happened.”

Emma nodded. “Let me know how that goes.” She hugged her mother. “We’ll see you later.”

After they all paid for their meals, they left and went to the vault. Regina then helped Maleficent to get the ingredients she needed to make that damned pirate sober.

Maleficent went to work preparing and mixing the ingredients before she poured the contents into a flask that Emma handed to her. They knew the pirate would be stupid enough to drink from his favorite flask, thinking there was alcohol in it, especially his rum. “We're all set. Are you ready?”

Zelena grinned. “I don't want to miss this.” She was really looking forward to seeing them wipe the floor with Hook.

Emma had a dark smile on her face as she took the flask from her mother in law. “Oh I'm more than ready.” She smirked.

Lily laughed. “Let's take care of that piece of shit pirate.”

Regina had an evil smile on her face, looking forward to the Pirate finally getting what was coming to him. “Then let's go.” She took them to her sanatorium and they entered the room he was kept in. They could see he was starting to stir awake, sporting a black eye that was swollen shut.

Killian turned to look at Emma, his eye was unfocused due to all the rum he had drunk. “Em?”

Regina brought a trash can to the pirate, knowing he was going to need it soon.

Emma grinned at the shiner he had. “Hello Killian. You look like you need a drink.” She waved his flask at him.

Killian perked up when he saw what Emma was offering. “Knew ye dinna hate me.” He sneered as he reached out for his flask. As soon as he had it in his hand after Emma opened it for him, he took a long swig of it. Before he registered what he was drinking, it was too late to stop now. He had drank every last drop of it. “Ugh wat is dis?” He grimaced before his stomach churned. His eyes popped wide open as he lurched into the trash can and threw up everything he had drunk earlier. When he was done, Regina got rid of the trash can with a wave of her hand, not wanting to have to be stuck in the room, with the stench of his vomit.

After Hook drank some water, he turned to look at his visitors. “Swan? What are ye doing here? Ye came to see me? What am I doing here?” He finally recognized the place. He looked over at Regina. “Why am I here?”

“You don't remember do you Killian?” Emma asked.

It was then that he realized there was something very different about her. “Emma, what happened to you? Why are you…” His jaw dropped. “Yer the dark one now? Ye killed that crocodile? Shouldn't have done that Swan. He was mine!” He snarled. “Ye should ‘ave been mine!!!” He turned to glare at Lily. “Not that bitch!” He growled.

Emma stared him down, waving her hand and immobilizing him. “You're upset that I killed Rumple? You have no idea what that bastard did to my family. The many lives he messed with. You're not the only victim of his. No… You're part of the reason he became the dark one in the first place. So that's on you pirate!” She sneered.

Lily smirked as she gloated at the man. “Oh she was mine long before she met you. We have more history together than you ever did. She was never really yours.” She pulled Emma closer and kissed her deeply, chuckling at the way he scowled at them. “She's mine! And so are the babies growing inside her.” She caressed Emma’s abdomen lovingly. “You called me a dragon bitch. You're right. I'm a scary dragon bitch and proud of it. Emma is MY mate, MY wife. You’ll do well to remember that. Or else I'll have you for dinner if you try that shit you pulled again.” She promised.

Maleficent had a truly proud smile on her face when she heard what her daughter said. Smirking when she heard her use the words she'd used with her before, telling her she would teach her how to be a scary dragon bitch. She looked at the pathetic man. “You think you know Emma, but you don't. Not at all. Not like we do. She's my daughter in law, she's family. Us dragons tend to be very territorial and protective when it comes to protecting our family, our mates. If you think of trying to fight for Emma, you're going to lose.”

Regina smiled at Killian. “It's no secret that I never liked you. And now I know why. Emma has always been my best friend. But now she's not only my son’s other mother, she is also my family. I just found out the happy news. Lilith is also my daughter. And you tried to badmouth my daughter. That's a very foolish thing you've done. You hate me for being the evil queen. Well then, that's what I am. I'm going to own up to it.”

Emma laughed, loving what Regina said to him. She turned to look at the one handed wonder. Smirking at the thought that came in her head. “They're right, you don't know me at all. I found my real parents and it's not the Charmings you like to hang out with. Remember the Snow Queen? She's my mother. I just found out who my father is and believe me, you don't want to mess with us. Because I will tear you apart. Killian. I want you to remember something. There's nothing you can do that will make me want to have anything to do with you. Nothing. Lily is mine. She's my true love. We shared a true love's kiss. Something we would never share. We mated as dragons. How? I'm a shapeshifter. I turned into a dragon and made love with her. It was so beautiful, so perfect. And now I'm pregnant with our beautiful dragon babies. I wouldn't have it any other way. She makes me so happy. Got it? I don't love you. If you try to destroy what I have with my wife, I will kill you.” She emphasized by grabbing him by his throat and squeezing it. “Do. You. Get. Me?!”

Killian whimpered and nodded. 

Emma smiled, with satisfaction. “Good. Now I do believe we're leaving. I'm taking my wife home and having my way with her.”

Zelena chuckled as she looked at the bastard. “Doesn't mean I can't have my wicked fun every now and then. Oh! News flash! Emma is also my sister. We share the same parent. How amazing is that? If you try hurting my sister, I will burn you.” She grinned wickedly. “Toodles!” 

Regina chuckled and waved her hand, sending the pirate back to his ship so he wouldn't know where the place was. They went and picked Henry up before heading back home, feeling satisfied with the way they dealt with Killian Jones.

Ingrid found Loki and could see he was having a bad day. He was angry about the way things had been handled in Asgard. He was surprised to see his old lover there. 

“Where the hell have you been? How could you disappear for so long? It's been over 30 years. What happened?” Loki was angry but at the same time concerned about what could have happened to make Ingrid stay away for so long. He needed answers only she could give him.

Ingrid sighed. “So much has happened. I was kidnapped, my memories stolen from me, I was forced to go crazy, almost destroyed a town, tried to kill myself not knowing I couldn't die. And then Emma saved me today and helped me to get all my memories back.”

Loki was surprised to hear everything Ingrid had gone through. His anger dissipated. “Who is Emma? How was she able to save you?”

Ingrid smiled then. “Our daughter. Loki, you gave her to me. Unfortunately when my captor kidnapped me, before I could tell you, he took her from me and implanted her into another. Someone else gave birth to her. I never had the chance to experience pregnancy to its full extent.” Her chin trembled.

Loki stumbled back in shock when he heard what she revealed. “I have a daughter? Emma?” He took a deep breath, his shock turning into anger and rage at the injustice that had been done to them. “Who did this to you?! I will kill them!!!” He growled, his eyes black with rage as lightning struck.

“Emma killed the bastard who kept me imprisoned. It was the dark one, Rumplestiltskin. He’s dead now.” Ingrid informed him.

Loki felt as if he wanted to destroy everyone who ever wronged his family. Every single one of them. But a part of him couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. “And the woman who carried our babe? What of her?” He asked.

Ingrid smiled knowingly as she took his hands into her own. “Oh believe me, she's still alive. She has many enemies who would love to hurt her, to destroy her, to make her suffer.”

Loki had a truly dark smile on his face, reminding Ingrid of Emma at that very moment. “And suffer she shall. She will know no relief from her suffering. She will beg for death and it will not come.” He promised, taking Ingrid into his arms. “Come, let's make up for lost time. Tell me about our daughter. I would like to meet her later. But first things first.” His eyes grew dark with desire as they moved to his chambers.

Ingrid licked her lips, feeling more than ready to do this with Loki. She wanted this as much as he did. After spending some time intimately with him, she proceeded to tell him everything she knew about Emma.


End file.
